Je vous ferai changer
by Innocence Greed
Summary: "Nous existons, et nous contribuons à la vie. Et je veux exister pour apporter ma contribution; je veux ressentir la terre et l'eau, je veux exister pour tout changer. " Tout commença avec un vieux livre, un rêve utopique, avec une fille naïve, innocente, enfantine qui désirait aller à Markarth, et un mercenaire cynique, sarcastique qui avait besoin d'argent...
1. Prologue

_Et me voici, me lançant une nouvelle fois dans une nouvelle fiction... Pour mon plus grand plaisir!_

_Bien que cette fic sera principalement humoristique, il y aura un vrai background derrière. Il y aura quelques passages plus durs, plus sombres, plus guimauves ou tendres... Parce que je trouve ce personnage vraiment attachant et j'ai envie de lui donner de la profondeur. Et ce prologue est très important: on le reverra souvent, mais ça représente bien la toile de fond du personnage. _

_Blablargblargrbla, je parle trop. Si vous avez eu des idées déjantées, des bouts de dialogues, des délires, des aventures à en mourir de rire ou tout autre expérience en rapport avec Skyrim, envoyez moi un message! J'ai encore quelques trous dans le scénario est des petits OS sympathiques seraient la bienvenue! ;)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous ferai changer: Prologue.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>[…] L'Alchimie, avant d'être une science profonde et complexe, est avant tout une vérité, une loi unique et précise. L'Alchimie n'est pas la mort et la concoction de poisons létaux, ni une quête perpétuelle de l'immortalité. L'Alchimie est la vitalité même. L'Alchimie doit servir les hommes, et non le régir par son incroyable capacité de changer les choses. L'Alchimie est la création, la beauté, la transformation d'une chose par une autre.<em>

_Un Alchimiste se doit avant tout de comprendre le monde qui l'entoure, de s'imprégner des essences même de Nirn : la nature, l'air qui l'entoure, l'eau qui ruisselle dans les forêts, les étendues désertiques ou la glace qui parsème les pics montagneux. Si l'Alchimiste ne peut comprendre le cycle de la vie et de la mort, du renouveau, de la création et de la destruction, il ne peut comprendre l'Alchimie elle même. C'est pour cela que les grands Alchimistes parcourent le monde, communient avec la faune et la flore pour en percer l'origine et le sens, et ainsi, comprendre les règles fondamentales qui régissent notre terre._

_Alors, l'alchimiste peut concevoir, comprendre la science qu'il exerce, l'user pour changer ce monde, prévenir et guérir. L'Alchimie peut sauver une vie, soigner les maux les plus graves, faire prospérer la terre que l'on foule. L'Alchimie, si elle est utilisé à bon escient, est la porteuse miraculeuse de la chose la plus précieuse que chaque homme détient entre ses mains : la vie._

_À toi, l'Alchimiste qui lis mes écrits, célèbre la vie, respecte chaque plante, animal, être vivant de cette terre, car nous venons de leurs cendres, tout comme ils viennent de nos propres cendres ! Toi, qui étudie cette ouvrage, respire, sourit, aime et chéris tout ce qui ce trouve en ce monde, ressens les émotions et la puissance de mes mots ! Et rends toi compte, toi, l'Alchimiste, petite entité de cet univers, que tu puisses exister et contribuer à la vie._

_Que tu existes, et que tu contribues à la vie._

_Écrits d'un Alchimiste Inconnu,_

_An 2E_

_..._

Elle se défit soudainement de sa lecture lorsque sa tête heurta la coque de bois vernie du navire. Plusieurs réfugiés étaient, eux aussi, rentrés en collision avec les parois de la cale de leur vaisseau de fortune. Un enfant pleura, fatigué par le long voyage, alors qu'un vieil orc se moqua de la jeune brétonne. Elle se passa une main sur son crâne, et gémit, innocemment, de la douleur provoquée par une nouvelle bosse.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses fines lèvres, qui esquissaient un faible sourire. Il lui suffisait de relire cette page, les chapitres de ce livre perdu pour lui redonner courage et espoir. Elle avait fait le bon choix : perdue entre les ombres des migrants pour Bordeciel, dans la pénombre, les tréfonds de ce navire pour clandestins, une simple cape de lin recouvrant ses sa robe finement brodée.

De ses fins et délicats doigts, elle parcourut les mots imprimés sur l'épais papier de l'ouvrage.

_..._

**_Que tu existes, et que tu contribues à la vie._**


	2. Une bonne pinte et 70 pièces d'or

_Et voilà THE FIRST CHAPTER. Great Success!_

_Pour tout vous dire, je me suis bien éclatée en imaginant les aventures de ma petite brétonne. Et tout voyage commence bien dans une ville, non? Alors voici un petit avant goût du caractère du personnage principal. Et vous connaîtrez son nom qu'au prochain chapitre. Héhéhé!_

_Si vous avez des suggestions, des questions, des remarques... laissez des reviews ou envoyez un message! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous ferai changer: Chapitre 1.<strong>

_**Une bonne pinte et 70 pièces d'or**_

* * *

><p>Le port de Vendeaume était toujours agité, le matin. La plupart du temps, c'était les pêcheurs qui occupaient les lieux. Mais, de temps à autre, des bateaux commerciaux s'amarraient à leurs quais, ou de petites galères transportant les natifs de Cyrodiil, Hauteroche ou Morrowind, fuyant leurs pays. Ce matin-là les rayons du soleil perçaient timidement l'épais ciel de la terre des nordiques, et le brouillard venait de se dégager. Une belle matinée, en somme. Un argonien déchargeait une large barque remplie de poissons, un vieux nordique dictait des ordres à son équipage, en vue d'un aller à Solstheim.<p>

Et puis, il y avait ce garde. Ce garde, là, qui attendait, tel une plante verte cherchant le soleil.  
>Les bras croisés, l'homme attendait avec réticence le prochain débarquement d'expatriés. Ce poste aux docks était d'un ennui plombant, en plus d'être énervant. Il devait contrôler chaque migrant, s'assurer qu'aucune personne ne soit suspectée d'être un agent du thalmor -ou simplement réguler les arrivées. Bien que la plupart de ces pauvres bougres quittaient la cité le jour même, certains essayaient néanmoins de s'installer à Vendeaume. Les uns étaient des civils tentant ainsi d'échapper à la misère, d'autres, des anciens soldats blessés de guerre... Des maris échappant à une femme trop envahissante, un héritier d'un royaume perdu qui souhaite reconquérir son pays, un botaniste venu pour une étude des ragnards sauvages dans leur milieu naturel... Toute excuse était bonne à prendre pour les nouveaux arrivants. D'ailleurs, un nouveau bateau venait d'arriver, et ses occupants déserter les cales poisseuses de la petite galère.<p>

Et ce garde là, attendait avec impatience la relève pour se pavaner à la taverne.

Le ballet des questions commença par un vieil orc au caractère bien trempé. « Je suis venu pour rejoindre les forteresses orques. » dit-il. Le garde le laissa donc passer. S'ensuivit une famille de Brétons aux cernes marqués et aux traits fatigués. « Nous venons nous établir à Bordeciel en tant que fermiers. » Vint le tour d'un jeune garçon, également Bréton, aux cheveux ébouriffés et au yeux sombres. « Je viens pour rejoindre les compagnons ! Je vais devenir le plus... »

« Suivant ! » Grommela le garde. Le bréton le toisa du regard, et partit en faisant la moue.

Et ainsi fut sa palpitante routine habituelle.

Les elfes, couples, aventuriers, chercheurs de reconnaissances, marchant, bardes et braconniers triés, le garde observa les alentours. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne. Une personne et il pourrait enfin déguster une bonne pinte d'hydromel. D'un signe de main pressé, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. La maigre silhouette s'avança et vint à sa rencontre, comme tous les autres avant elle. C'était une jeune femme, au visage arborant une gaieté rare en comparaison aux étrangers désespérés et nostalgiques. Elle était petite, si petite face aux grands et massifs nordiques, si fragile qu'elle semblait pouvoir se briser à chaque souffle de Kyne.

« Que venez-vous faire en Bordeciel ? » répéta inlassablement notre sympathique garde.

« Je vais aller à Markarth ! » Déclara-t-elle, d'un ton assuré et énergétique, transportée par cette pensée. « Je vais étudier l'alchimie ! »

Plus qu'elle, se forçait de penser notre ami. Il prit un instant pour répondre, en profitant pour mémoriser les joues roses et le petit nez retroussé de son interlocutrice. « Alors il vous faudra aller au Sud, à Faillaise, et remonter la forêt. Les Parjures prennent les voyageurs en embuscade sur la route de Blancherive à la Crevasse. » Le garde la détailla de la tête aux pieds, d'un œil suspicieux. Cette inconnue au grand et agaçant sourire satisfait, ses yeux beiges pétillants et ses courts cheveux naturellement ondulés semblaient la rajeunir davantage, et la représentait plus comme une adolescente aux airs amoureux que d'une immigrée venue trouver refuge en Bordeciel. « Est ce que vous savez au moins où se trouve Markarth? »

« Pourquoi ? C'est loin? » demanda la brune, d'une soudaine inquiétude.

« Markarth se situe à l'autre côté du pays. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Alors, je ne peux pas y aller à pied ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne en signe de réflexion, observant les vastes plaines enneigées aux alentours.

Si le valeureux patrouilleur pouvait seulement plaquer sa main sur son visage et soupirer face à cette situation des plus courantes, il l'aurait fait. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple garde, et il ne pouvait rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en brimant les arrivants, au vu des tensions explosives en Bordeciel. Fichus buveurs de laits.

« Prenez une voiture à Faillaise et débrouillez-vous. » Marmonnant des jérémiades dans sa barbe, il s'empressa de la faire circuler, l'incitant à faire un tour au marché -ou n'importe quel autre promenade de ce genre, afin de s'en débarrasser au plus rapidement, et rejoindre les gracieuses créatures du Candelâtre.

La jeune brétonne, par contre, le prit au pied de la lettre. Elle suivit de près le groupe de pauvres réfugiés qui pénétra dans la cité. Et au moment précis où elle aperçut la place principale, la neige recouvrant les pierres grises et les toitures tuilées des habitations, elle fut prise d'un émerveillement sans pareilles. Elle découvrait, pour la première fois de sa vie, les criées des vendeurs, les fruits et viandes fraîches sur les étals des commerçants, le forgeron de la cité travailler son métal brûlant, ainsi que la neige, le froid qui la faisait claquer des dents, le vent lacérant du nord et le ciel aveuglant du monde extérieur.

Elle s'approcha, admirait, jubila inconsciemment lorsqu'elle vit les magnifiques joailleries faites d'or et d'argent, esquissait des sourires enfantins lorsqu'elle humait la forte et nauséabonde odeur d'urine sur certaines parois des titanesques remparts de la ville, ou encore, saluait avec une telle joie et une telle bonne humeur chaque personne qu'elle croisait qu'on pensait à de la moquerie, sans rajouter à cela que sa petite taille lui obligeait de relever la tête lorsqu'elle voulait regarder les différents yeux des habitants.

Elle songea à changer de tenue. Les passants la regardaient avec curiosité lorsqu'ils voyaient cette jeune étrangère, à la robe noble et à la carrure si frêle et fragile. Alors qu'elle observait un étal de marchandise générale, son attention fut attiré par un discours des plus bruyants. C'était un homme, maigre, aux cheveux grisonnant, qui agitait ses bras avec vivacité afin d'attirer l'attention d'éventuels clients. Intriguée, la brétonne s'approcha de sa modeste échoppe, lorgnant avec avidité les habits poussiéreux figurant sur son comptoir.

« C'est la tenue ab-so-lu-ment parfaite pour les aventuriers ! » déclara le marchand, d'un ton fier. « Avec un pantalon de cuir, un chemisier de fin léger et confortable, cet attirail est agréablement idéal pour les régions chaudes et humides, surmonté d'un corset de cuir de mouton ! Et sans oublier le pantalon de cuir, également issu des plus talentueux artisans de Cyrodiil ! Voyageurs, ceci sont les habits que vous cherchez ! »

La jeune brétonne scruta le vendeur de grands yeux émerveillés. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Une tenue d'aventurier !

« Vous ! Vous, jeune fille ! Ces habits sont exactement ce qu'il vous faut pour une dame qui désire joindre l'élégance à l'utile ! Et je sens que vous êtes une aventurière née ! »

« Et si je ne suis pas une aventurière, je pourrais quand même les mettre? »

Le marchand la détailla rapidement d'un œil étrange, presque interpellé, mais repris rapidement sa tirade. « Bien évidemment ! Et pour vous et vos yeux de biche, je vous offre ces petites poches pour ranger vos merveilles, ainsi que ces bottes imperméables à l'eau de la plus grande résistance ! Et tout ça pour seulement 1000 pièces d'or ! » La brune contempla avec autant de béatitude les chaussures et sacoches usées, posées sur un coin du stand. « Profitez en tant que ce n'est pas cher ! » Non loin de là, un nordique qui portait des bûchettes de bois ricana à ses dires.

« Tenez ! » Elle s'empressa de tendre une bourse clinquante d'or au vendeur, qui était à la fois stupéfié d'avoir réussi à vendre sa camelote, et abasourdit de voir une acheteuse aussi naïve. Mais il ne fit pas presser et empoigna avec avidité son dû malhonnête. Puis, il scruta la robe de son client. Une pièce finement travaillée, probablement en soie, et qui vaudrait au moins la moitié de son payement s'il le vendait. « S... Si vous le désirez, ma bonne dame, je peux vous racheter votre modeste robe, puisque vous n'allez plus la mettre... » rajouta-t-il, d'un sourire ahurit espérant que sa seconde arnaque marcherait. « Pour, disons... 70 pièces d'or? »

« ... 70 pièces d'or?! » s'exclama la brune.

Le vendeur se tut. Elle avait compris. Elle allait lui réclamer son argent. Elle allait le menacer sous ses airs d'enfant sage, et l'égorger sur place. Pourquoi, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris ce boulot de ramasseur de crottin à l'écurie, au lieu de tenter d'arnaquer les voyageurs? Le souffle court, le visage horrifié, il attendit la réponse de la jeune femme à l'air béat.

« C'est trop généreux ! » elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Attendez-moi ! Je vous la donne tout de suite ! »

Le commercial avait la bouche grande ouverte. Alors qu'il louait les dieux pour lui avoir envoyé un tel pigeon qui lui avait assuré des mois de revenus, la jeune brétonne se dépêcha de se dénuder pour essayer sa nouvelle acquisition malgré le froid et le givre, sous les yeux estomaqués des riverains. Et, une fois proprement équipée et ayant échappé de peu à une nuit en prison pour voyeurisme agavé envers les maris pervers des vieilles épouses, ne comprenant pas son délit et clamant innocemment que son acte n'était pas une provocation mais simplement la nature sous sa forme la plus simpliste, elle se hâta en direction des portes de la ville. Elle s'extasia sur sa longue marche sur le pont surplombant le fleuve gelé, admira les sapins au loin, les cascades glacées. Son grand voyage en direction du sud était imminent, et le départ d'une carriole tout aussi prochain. Une elfe noire lui laissa même la place assise la plus proche du cheval, afin de lui caresser le croupion, de temps à autre, ou de pouvoir joyeusement questionner un conducteur de mauvaise humeur, frustré par tant de discussion.

Et pendant ce temps, le nordique qui portait des bûchettes de bois avait observé, d'un air ahuri, cette étrange fille, qui semblait ne rien connaître de ce monde ses coutumes, ses règles et ses lois, ses interdits et sa liberté. Il reprit son chemin vers le Candelâtre et se dit, au passage, qu'il n'avait jamais vu une idiote aussi bizarre.


End file.
